


do not disturb

by pensivebanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, just some cuddling, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/pseuds/pensivebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Eren just needs his boyfriend to nap with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



So they’ve kissed four, five, maybe six times. Maybe a lot more. And sometimes they hold each other up in crooked hugs outside the cabin. 

They tend to wander towards each other after sun down, between training sessions, sticky skin and sticky kisses pressing together. Sun-up comes and Jean calls him “Jaeger” again, and when their shoulders bump as they cross paths in the hallway, neither of them stop to pick a fight. 

Sometimes Eren wishes they would.

Because Eren remembers what it was like to ache with hunger and disappointment that sinks behind the eyes, heavy in a hollow skull. And he feels a little bit like that when he has to watch Jean walk by him with just a flicker of his eyes as acknowledgment.  

So he waits until lunch, begs off with a headache and hides in the top bunk furthest from the door. He barely tucks his limbs in and out of view when the door opens.

Eren watches the top of Jean’s head bob around, and when the floorboards creak near him, he throws his hand out, wraps warm fingers on Jean’s shoulder.

Jean jumps and tries to cover it with an angry “What the hell?” and Eren smiles into the mattress.

"Get up here."

Jean does not get up there. He jerks out of Eren’s reach and squints, tries to look angry even with Eren’s big green eyes staring back at him.

"Why? What are you doing up there?"

Eren huffs and rolls onto his side, and asks, “Why did you come here looking for me?”

He wants to be smug at the way Jean’s cheeks go rosy, but he can feel his own face heat up in the small gap of silence between them.

"You weren’t at lunch, so."

Jean shrugs, arms crossed over his chest.

There’s another quiet beat and then Eren gives up on forming words with his closed up throat, deciding instead to scoot back and leave room on the mattress. He closes his eyes, face tilted towards the ceiling, and waits.

The floorboards creak again, but then the ladder rattles and the mattress dips to the side. Eren opens his eyes and can’t help the slanted grin that unfolds when Jean looks at him and sneers.

"Would you move over? Shit."

Then Jean’s next to him, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and legs just a bit too long to match up precisely with Eren’s.

"Lunch ends in thirty minutes."

Eren shrugs, the warmth of the sun on his back and Jean’s body on his front keeping him almost too content to talk.

Jean’s white fingers reach out and brush against the hem of Eren’s worn out shirt, and the rhythm of their breaths is just starting to lull them when Eren says “What the hell are we doing?”

Jean’s brows knit together and he bites back a groan, face pressing deeper into the pillow, Eren’s breath skating along his cheek.

“I don’t know. This was your idea.” Eren isn’t sure if he means the bunk, or the first kiss two weeks ago. “Just shut the hell up for a second.”

“Fine. Asshole.” Eren presses one knee between Jean’s knees. Jean tugs on the hem of his shirt, hard, and when they kiss it’s soft and chapped with a small bite at the end.

When Jean’s eyes close and he slides forward, closer, in his sleep, Eren holds his breath and shuts his eyes too, to hold onto the moment.


End file.
